I Spy, A New Holiday Tradition?
by xXChaton-de-FuseauXx
Summary: Here we have Heather Mason, it's been two years since her father's death. Will she stumble upon a new group of friends who have also fought a nightmare of their own? Resident Evil/Silent Hill Holiday crossover!


_Author's Note: Since the holidays are coming up, I just wanted to post a Resident Evil/Silent Hill special, since they are my favorite! A little Mirror's Edge is flashed, but nothing that will throw anyone off. __J This takes place after Silent Hill 3, and after Leon's Spain mission. (But Steve is still alive, because a party isn't a party without him!) This chapter will be short because I want the next to be long, and I wanted to cut off before we went into a different scenario. Reviews are always welcome. J_

_Heather walked down the alley way, taking a shortcut to the nearest bakery. It was snowing, the holidays were coming fast and without her Dad, things weren't the same anymore…She had graduated now, keeping in touch with Douglas. She also kept in touch with Cybil, a young woman her Dad knew back when she was young, she gave Heather some extra money to get by the season as an early gift. She was thankful for that, they were the only people she ever trusted, the only people who are still just as disturbed as her. Heather was still a teenager though, fresh out of High School. Douglas had taught her from his home., he wasn't going to let her throw her future life possibilities away. So, she was going to spend the holidays with him, she looked to him as that older Uncle for a family position. She slipped inside the sugar-coated shop, the door's giving a ring with her arrival. She looked at the menu at the delicious treats, made for that warm feeling of December. She couldn't cook at all, that was one of Heather's "charming" qualities that Harry, her Dad, called her out on. He liked different though, and he loved his daughter even with her faults, which he knew would come back to haunt his little girl… _

_She went up to order, a bright, older woman stood at the register. Heather smirked, she had a plastic smile plastered on her face, she found it funny when they tried to act like they loved their job. That's when she got a queasy feeling in her lower stomach, she hasn't had it since her horrid experience. She felt as if that place gave her abilities, because her senses were much shaper, her eyesight, her hearing, everything. Douglas called her paranoid, but she had other thoughts. Someone was following her, like Douglas had the day her world went tumbling down. She shook it off, grabbed her cake, and headed out the clear clanking doors, walking down the street to her fellow companions house. But she never took notice who was setting in the Café… _

"_Shut up, your going to blow out cover!" Said a woman in a blue cap. At the very corner of the bakery, sat two young people, a male and a female, across from one another. The woman had a newspaper over her face, scanning the area, while the man was pouring loads of sugar into her coffee, laughing away._

"_Jill, come on! It's the holidays, no one takes missions this seriously in December!" he said, staring at her, he knew that pissed her off. Jill slammed the paper down on the table, and looked at Chris. He had that puppy-dog lip, that made her laugh. "S-Stop it, she left already, we have to be on the move again!" she said as she dragged him to the exit. Jill Valentine and Chris Redfield, members of S.T.A.R.S, Special Tactics and Rescue Service. They were on a look out for a girl named "Heather Mason", who's Dad had been murdered a few years ago. The police had never caught a trace of who the criminal is, but the logical subject would be his only daughter. Sources say that she "fled" the scene after his death, as the neighbors of the apartment complex the scene was in found him laying in his bed dead. They were in fact far from home, but that's how these watch-and-catch missions are. They needed proof, and the young girl wasn't making their jobs any easier. "Jill, were going to miss Christmas at Claire's, you know we all planed this a month ago!" That in fact they did, Rebecca, Billy, Leon, Claire, Steve, Jill, and Chris had planed to stay the Christmas holidays at Claire's house for a week. All of them staying in one house is too much of an accident waiting to happen to pass up. They were trailing behind the subject, when Jill had an idea to speed things up. She wanted to see everyone at Claire's just as bad as he did. "I'll approach her!" Jill said, still remaining quiet. "It will speed things up, and maybe she'll talk…" Jill then stripped off her blue vest, revealing a white tank-top. Followed by a slap to Chris' face, he got his eye candy. "She won't see the logo now dumbass, in case she tries to run." Chris nodded, then looked forwards. She was entering a house, what she bought in hand. Jill and Chris stayed behind the nearest brick wall of the town, readying their weapons in case someone would get un-pleased with the subject…_


End file.
